gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wattersons
The Wattersons are the main characters of the animated series The Amazing World Of Gumball as well as of most fanon incarnations of the series. Overview The nuclear Watterson family are anthropomorphic animals, and are quite unusual; they consist of two pink rabbits, five blue cats, a goldfish(?) with legs, and one cat/rabbit hybrid. Mabel, Purriana, Rayona, Gumball and Nicole are blue cats, Anais and Richard are both pink rabbits, Darwin is a fish of unknown species, and Fireball is a hybrid. Darwin was originally the pet of the family, until he grew legs, gained the ability to speak, and eat other foods other than fish flakes. Granny Jojo and Frankie are Richard's parents, while Granny Helen and Viktor are Nicole's parents. Members * Fireball - First son of Nicole and Richard, brother of Mabel, Purriana, Rayona, Gumball, Darwin and Anais. He is a periwinkle blue cat with rabbit traits. * Mabel - First daughter of Nicole and Richard, sister of Fireball, Purriana, Rayona, Gumball, Darwin and Anais. She is a blue cat. * Purriana - Second daughter of Nicole and Richard, sister of Fireball, Mabel, Rayona, Gumball, Darwin and Anais. She is a blue cat. * Rayona - Third daughter of Nicole and Richard, sister of Fireball, Mabel, Purriana, Gumball, Darwin and Anais. She is a blue cat. * Gumball - Second son of Nicole and Richard, brother of Fireball, Mabel, Purriana, Rayona, Darwin and Anais. He is a blue cat. * Darwin - Adoptive son of Nicole and Richard, adoptive brother of Fireball, Mabel, Purriana, Rayona, Gumball and Anais. He is a goldfish. * Anais - Second youngest daughter of Nicole and Richard, sister of Fireball, Mabel, Purriana, Rayona, Gumball and Darwin. She is a pink rabbit. * Nicole - Mother of Fireball, Mabel, Purriana, Rayona, Gumball, Darwin and Anais, wife of Richard. She is a blue cat. * Richard - Father of Fireball, Mabel, Purriana, Rayona, Gumball, Darwin and Anais,, husband of Nicole. He is a pink rabbit. * Sullvan - Technically family pet. He is a blue dog, and the only dog in the family. He also is the only one to have his own unique appearance other than looking like another member of the family. Extended Members * Granny Jojo: Richard's mother, the kids' paternal grandmother * Frankie: Richard's father, the kids' paternal grandfather * Granny Helen: Nicole's mother, the kids' maternal grandmother, Richard's mother-in-law * Gradpa Viktor: Nicole's father, the kids' maternal grandfather, Richard's father-in-law * Robin Petersson: Nicole's older brother, the kids' uncle * Agnes Petersson: Nicole's sister-in-law, the kids' aunt * Geraldine Fitzroy: Nicole's younger sister, the kids' aunt *Lisa Watterson: Richard's older sister, the kids' aunt *Eugene Watterson: Richard's older brother, the kids' uncle * Lucille Belfrite: Helen's sister, Nicole's aunt, the kids' maternal great-aunt *Kyle Belfrite: Son of Lucille, Nicole's cousin *Christina Belfrite: Adopted daughter of Lucille, Nicole's cousin * Beckie Petersson: The kids' cousin * Conny Petersson: The kids' cousin * Skye Watterson: The kids' cousin * Lilly Petersson: The kids' cousin * Olivia Belfrite: Christina's daughter, the kids' first cousin once removed * Stanley Watterson: the kids' second cousin Deceased Members * Darwin The First: The first Darwin (unknown, but was found under Gumball's bed) * Zach: The alter-ego of Gumball. * Bucktooth Watterson: The great, great, great, great grandfather of the kids. * Darwin the Second: The second Darwin (unknown; possibly flushed by Richard down the toilet) * Other Goldfish: The family's fishes (all "killed" and flushed down the toilet by Richard) Trivia * The Wattersons invoke their facial expressions in an animesque style, such as sweat drops forming on their heads when distressed, tear and gruel, and countless other over-exaggerated expressions. * The quadruplets and Fireball inherited Nicole's appearance, while Mabel and Gumball inherited Richard's personality. Anais inherited her father's looks, inherited Nicole's personality (and even her fighting skills. However, Fireball, Rayona and Purriana inherited Nicole's personality (as well as her fighting skills, but Mabel inherits her leadership skills). * They used to have other goldfishes, but many died and were flushed down the toilet by Richard. * Olivia is the only Watterson to have both a cat ear and a rabbit ear. Category:Watterson Family Category:Families Category:Male Category:Female Category:Cats Category:Rabbits Category:Other Species